Linna Beorht
Doctor Linna Beorht is a scholar, wanderer, prodigy, party fiend, wild card, vigilante, and a Force-rejecting lost heir, with a taste for whiskey and a doctorate in interstellar politics. She is the daughter of Jedi Master Lyn-Char Beorht and an unknown Zeltron girl. History After the death of his grandfather on Metellos, a twelve-year-old Lyn-Char Beorht found himself the head of the household, watching out for his sister Reia. Puberty sorely tested his commitment to Jedi principles of self-restraint, and when he and Reia encountered an enclave of Zeltrons in the Metellos slums, he found himself in several compromising situations, one of which resulted in a pregnancy. By that time, however, Reia's Dark Side tantrums and willfulness had prompted her to run away (not for the first time) and Lyn felt himself duty-bound to keep her out of trouble. He left, not knowing that the girl was pregnant. Linna's exact birthday is unknown, as is the name of her mother. Linna grew up in the slums, and then in low-middle-class Metellos society. She was, to put it bluntly, brilliant, and completed high school by roughly age 13, in 10 ABY. On scholarship to the University of Coruscant, she maintained a punishing schedule and had begun graduate work by late 13 ABY when the Empire took Coruscant. It should be worth noting that her stay at the large university overlapped with her father's tenure as Associate Professor of Jedi/Sith Studies. She avoided him and did not disclose her identity, though she did audit his class. Although the Empire largely let the university run as normal, Linna left Coruscant - "Thanatosasteriphobia, boys," as she said once while drunk, though the Empire's history of academic tolerance probably had something to do with it - and transferred to the University of Rudrig in the comparatively peaceful Tion Consortium to continue her graduate studies. In 16 ABY, she caught the edges of the effort to stop GAIT, recognized it, and contributed what she had - an action that in no way changed her opinion of the Force and that she has regretted ever since, on the grounds that it made her more susceptible to encounters with the spirits of dead Jedi or Sith. It did not grant her higher Force sensitivity or powers of any kind. After attempting and becoming bored by law, sexuality studies, psychiatry and physics over the course of her undergraduate and graduate career, she settled on interstellar politics and completed her doctorate by 17 ABY at age 20. Her research has involved significant travel, and continues to do so. She is a habitual contributor to the Galactic Guide. Personality and Skills Linna is a promiscuous genius who never met a party or a paper she didn't like. She has significant, even superior Force potential, but is vastly more interested in academic pursuits than in learning to use the Force. As a result, she has no training whatsoever. This manifests itself involuntarily from time to time, usually resulting in superior luck and powerful 'gut instincts.' Linna is a polymath and polyglot, insatiably curious and a quick learner. She is a careful but arrogant teacher. She idolizes Garrett G. Granth IV from afar, and even carries a Sonic Screwdriver. She rarely carries a blaster, but knows how to shoot one. At close range, like her father, she is utterly hopeless but tenacious. Family Relationships Linna has no ties with her remaining family on Metellos; her mother has been dead for years. She has no contact with her father's wife, Iara Beorht, or with her half-sister, Alu Beorht. Category:Zeltrons Category:Females